


1.21 Gigawatts

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, I wish it was though, Iconic Duos, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, costume contest, i hope you get them, i threw in references, this is nothing like real high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: “Look kid, when you said iconic duos this was not what I thought you mean.”  Tony said looking down at the fish costume he was wearing.  “I was for it, but is this the best you’ve got?”Peter who was also wearing a fish costume next to Tony flashed a grin.  “I mean come on Mr. Stark I think it’s really fitting.  I’m Nemo and you’re Nemo’s dad.”“I don’t understand how this is fitting.”ORPeter's school is doing a Parent Child costume day and with May having to work, who's better to ask than Tony Stark?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179





	1.21 Gigawatts

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to throw in the disclaimer that I know this would never happen at a high school, I know, however for the purpose of this crack fic, this is exactly what happens at high school. Okay it's more like fluff overload and random movie references that I don't even know if they really fit, but I threw them in because I can.
> 
> Today's Prompt: “I was really down for a couples costumes, but is this really the best you can do?" I changed it a little to better fit my needs, but it's fine.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fluff fest!

“Mr Stark!” Peter exclaimed as he ran into the lab barely braking fast enough to not run into a table. “I need help!”

“Shit kid what's wrong, who’s hurt, who’s ass do I need to kick?” Tony asked, already pulling out his phone.

“Wait! No no it’s not that it’s something else, nothing bad I promise!” Peter said waving his hands frantically to get Tony to stop. “Remember when you said I could come to you for anything.”

“Yeah…” Tony said with a questioning look in Peter’s direction.

“So because Halloween is on Saturday, Friday at school is costume day, except it’s like parent child costume day, like couples costumes or iconic duos basically, anyways May is working that day so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do a costume with me?”

Tony tried to hold back the smile that worked its way onto his face. The kid was so embarrassed right now asking and Tony could see the nervousness yet excitement as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Yeah kid I’d love to do a costume with you.” Tony said and he hoped FRIDAY took a picture because the grin on Peter’s face was one Tony never wanted to forget. “I’m honored that you’d ask, kiddo.”

“Really! Thank you so much Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed, doing a little happy jump with flappy hands before rushing to Tony to give him a hug. “I already have a great idea for costumes.”

“Oh really?” 

***

“Look kid, when you said iconic duos this was not what I thought you mean.” Tony said looking down at the fish costume he was wearing. “I was for it, but is this the best you’ve got?”

Peter who was also wearing a fish costume next to Tony flashed a grin. “I mean come on Mr. Stark I think it’s really fitting. I’m Nemo and you’re Nemo’s dad.”

“I don’t understand how this is fitting.” Tony said. “Plus I refuse to show up at your school like this.”

“Fine.” Peter groaned. “Do you have any better ideas?” 

“Yeah I think I got something.” Tony said, already turning back to his room to change when he heard the elevator open.

Of course today, out of all days, was when Rhodey decided to show up.

“Oh this is good.” Rhodey said while staring at Tony before busting out laughing.

“Hardy har har. Get your laughs out Honeybear, you won’t be laughing when we win this thing at Pete’s school.”

“It’s not a contest Mr. Stark.” Peter said joining in with Rhodey laughing.

“And you bet your ass we’re still gonna win.” Tony said, shooting both of them a look. “Are you guys done?”

“One second.” Rhodey said, still laughing.

Tony groaned as he walked down the hallway as Rhodey and Peter laughed even harder.

“FRIDAY you took a picture, right?” Tony heard Rhodey ask when he got to his room.

***

Pepper laughed when Peter and Tony walked into her office a few days later with their new costumes on.

“Yeah I think that works.”

Peter and Tony high fived while Pepper continued to laugh.

***

“What time do I need to be there kiddo?” Tony asked Peter over the phone on Friday morning.

“It starts at 1, but they said for parents to arrive at like 12:30 in the gym.” Peter said. 

“I’ll be there kid. Love you cuore.”

“Love you too, see you in a bit.” Peter said and hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Ned asked as Peter shoved his phone into his jacket pocket.

“That was Mr. Stark.” Peter said casually and laughed when Ned’s face turned to one of shock.

“You didn’t tell me you were doing a costume with Mr. Stark!” Ned exclaimed causing Peter to wince at the volume.

“Yeah it’s wh-” 

Flash came over accidentally cutting Peter off. “Wait, you got Tony Stark to do a costume with you?”

Peter just smiled and nodded. “Yeah I did, so cool right?”

“Yeah, well me and my dad are gonna win the costume contest, so beat that Parker.” Flash said jokingly.

“Whoa, sounds heavy Flash.” Peter sassed, making Flash sputter in confusion.

“Weight has nothing to do with this Parker.”

“Just make a tree and leave, Flash.” Peter joked and Flash just laughed with Peter.

“I don’t understand whatever joke or reference that was but fine.” Flash said with a laugh before walking back to his seat as Peter turned to Ned. 

“Dude I’m so glad we’re friends with him now, it’s so much better like this."

Ned nodded his head in agreement, but couldn’t keep the excitement off his face. “Wait you didn’t tell me that you’re-”

“I know right, so cool!”

***

“Hey, what’s up doc!” Peter greeted Tony giving him a hug when he got to the school.

“Hey McFly.” Tony said, returning the hug. “Love the outfit.”

Peter looked down at his outfit and threw up a peace sign. “Thanks doc. I still don’t know why you had this in your closet, and I really hope I get to hear that story later, but I hope you know I’m keeping it.”

Of course later Tony would be telling Peter the story of how he got the jacket when the movie came out. He was obsessed with it (ask Rhodey), Tony saw it in theaters at least 10 times. Then when it came out on VHS Tony had gotten ahold of it the first chance he had, which also did happen to be around the same time he got the jacket. Rhodey ended up making fun of him when that was Tony's style for a few months. 

Tony laughed and ruffled Peter’s hair. “I wouldn’t expect any less kid.”

Peter and Tony walked through the gym doing some of the halloween themed activities that a few of the clubs at school had set up for parents and students to do. When they reached the other side of the gym Tony’s eyes widened and he grabbed Peter’s hand pulling him alone.

“Wait Mr. Stark where are we going?” Peter asked.

“To the future of course!” Tony laughed. “I’m kidding, but you said it wasn’t a costume contest and I think it is!”

Peter actually looked at where they were going now and sure enough there were sign ups for a costume contest. He just laughed and let Tony continue to practically drag him to the sign ups.

***

It was the end of the costume contest now, and everyone, including Peter and Tony were standing on stage.

“In second place we have Flash and his dad Mr. Thompson dressed as Batman and Robin!” Mr. Harrington announced as everyone cheered.

Peter clapped and gave Flash a smile and a thumbs up silently congratulating him from the other end of the stage.

“And in first place,” Mr. Harrington paused giving a drum roll. “Peter Parker and Tony Stark as Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown!”

Everyone cheered again, as Peter and Tony high fived.

“Are you guys willing to do a scene for us?” Mr. Harrington asked.

Tony shrugged. “Eh why not, come on kid.” 

Tony grabbed the microphones that Mr. Harrington held out for him and handed one to Peter.

Peter cleared his throat and looked at Tony trying not to laugh before saying with his best Marty McFly impression. “Wait a minute, doc. Ah... Are you telling me you built a time machine… out of a DeLorean?”

“The way I see it, if you’re gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?” Tony said barely keeping a straight face before busting out laughing.

Peter laughed too and handed the microphone back to Mr. Harrington. 

“Great job to everyone who participated in the contest!” Mr. Harrington said and Peter and Tony were still laughing.

***

“Thanks again for doing this, Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he and Tony walked out of the school.

“Of course kiddo, I wouldn’t leave you hanging for something like this.” Tony said, throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulders. “You’re aunt having a good day at work?”

“I think so.” Peter said leaning into Tony’s side. “I think it will be better once we send her the pictures.”

“I agree. Oh yeah kid one more thing.”

Peter was confused for a second until he heard a car beep and he looked up his eyes widening and a smile forming on his face.

“You brought the DeLorean?!” Peter exclaimed.

“I brought the DeLorean.” Tony confirmed.

“So uh, how do you power it?” Peter asked with a smirk.

“1.21 gigawatts of course.”

(Later, Tony smiled as he set the picture he and Peter took with the DeLorean as his lock screen).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is literally all dialogue, but it's fine... Pls let me know if you got all my references!!! If you read Let's Live For Today, you might remember that I think Back To The Future is the best movie ever made so of course I had to make this iconic duo into another iconic duo. And if you follow me on tumblr this is the reason I will soon be writing a Back To The Future AU. Speaking of Tumblr, come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
